Austin and Ally on Facebook
by lovestories98
Summary: Austin and Ally on Facebook. They are together and want to take a big step in their relationship. But how will people react when they find out what it's is? (The step isn't what you think)
1. Chapter 1

A**/N- just a bit of fun, the characters from Austin and ally are on Facebook. In this story Austin and Ally are already together.**  
**Disclaimer- I don't own the characters from Austin and Ally.**  
**Just a one shot if people like it and review and stuff I'll carry it on.**

* * *

**Austin is logged on**  
**Ally is logged on**

Ally- yep that's right everyone Ally D now has Facebook. WOO!  
_Austin liked this_

**Austin**- you caught up with everyone else then ;)

**Ally**- I just didn't see the need to have it before

**Austin**- so what made you think that you needed it then?

**Ally-** so we can do this

**Austin**- . . .

**Austin**- what can we do? Ally?

Ally is in a relationship with Austin  
_Austin likes this_

**Austin**- haha I see, Facebook official then  
_Ally likes this_

**Ally**- we have been going out for two months  
_Austin likes this_

**Austin**- haha love you  
_Ally likes this_

**Trish is logged on via mobile**

**Trish**- love you too Austin  
_Austin and Ally dislike this_

**Austin**- I meant Ally  
_Ally likes this_

**Trish**- yeah I know I just got sick of all the love birds stuff  
_Austin and Ally dislike this_

**Ally**- nice Trish, love you too Austin.  
_Austin likes this_

**Austin**- I gotta go, see you at sonic boom in a bit?

**Ally**- yep I'm here already, bye x

**Austin**- ok bye Ally x

**Trish**- cough cough

**Austin**- bye Trish :)

**Trish**- what? No kiss?

**Austin is offline**

**Trish**- oh real nice Austin!

**Ally**- stop complaining, he's my boyfriend!

**Trish**- yeah yeah. Anyway guess who got a job at milk shakes for all!

**Dez** is logged on

**Dez**- MILKSHAKES FOR ALL!?

**Trish**- yes Dez now go back to your colouring.

**Ally**- how'd you know he was colouring?

**Trish**- coz I'm by the door :)  
_Ally likes this_

**Ally**- oh ok talk to you now

**Ally is offline**  
**Trish is offline**

**Dez**- I'm lonely! I'm talking to no one. Wait. I'm talking to the internet! Hi internet!

**Dez**- what no reply? Well bye then!

**Dez is offline**

The next day

**Austin in logged in**  
**Trish is logged in**

**Austin**- had a great night with Ally!

**Trish**- ew! I didn't want to know that!

**Austin**- not in that way Trish!

**Trish**- I know, I just like making you angry :)

**Dez is logged in**

**Dez**- gross Austin I didn't need to know that!

**Trish**- I already did that joke Dez

**Dez**- what joke I really didn't need to know

**Trish**- really Dez? They weren't up to anything like that. Are you that dumb?

**Dez**- oh. NO!

**Dez is offline**

**Trish**- wow he's dumber by the day  
_Austin dislikes this_

**Austin**- don't be mean Trish

**Trish**- just because your Ally's boyfriend doesn't mean you can boss me around

**Ally is logged in**

**Ally**- he's not bossing you about Trish  
_Austin likes this_

**Trish**- I know. Any way what did you guys do last night?

**Austin**- nothing much

**Austin is offline**

**Ally**- nothing really, bye Trish :)

**Ally is offline**

**Trish-** well that was odd...

* * *

**A/N- so I am still trying to find my way with the Facebook type thing, I am ganna make this into a short story though. Hopefully it will get better :)**  
**Review please**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- A huge thank you to LG Ally, My Pink Crayon and dream-big-101 for the review's you guys are all amazing, thanks to everyone who reads the story. Hope you liked the last chapter, and hope you like this one.**  
**Disclaimer- I don't own any of the Austin and Ally characters.**

* * *

**The next day**

**In chat**

**Austin**- hey Ally

**Ally**- hey Austin look I feel really bad. We have to tell Trish and Dez about we are doing

**Austin**- no Ally we can't, they'll tell us we are being stupid and moving too fast

**Ally**- well if they think that Austin then it's fine we know when the time is right. It's now.

**Austin**- but Ally! Can't we keep it to our selves? Just for a bit longer?

**Ally-** they are going to realize at some point

**Austin**- can't we just delay it?

**Ally**- fine 3 days Austin that's it, then we tell them

**Austin**- fine 3 days, that's good with me. That's 3 days of you all to myself. Now will you come over here please Ally? :) xx

**Ally**- ok I'm on my way xxx see you in a few. Love you Austin x

**Austin**- Yay love you too Ally x

* * *

Dez- I just ate 2145 jelly beans. Yay -with Austin  
_Austin likes this_

**Austin**- why am I tagged man?

**Dez**- well I haven't talked to you in ages I thought you might want to know.

**Austin**- Dez I saw you an hour ago...

**Dez**- that was you? oh i thought it was someone in a costume

**Austin**- how? I don't wanna know

**Austin is offline**

Dez- feeling lonely

**Dez is offline**

* * *

**Austin is logged on**

Austin- with the best girl in the world Ally  
_Dez dislikes this_  
_Ally and Trish like this_

**Trish**- so Ally knows how to frape then?

**Austin**- no I wrote this, Ally is the best girl in the world!

**Ally**- as Austin. Wait what's frape?

**Austin**- don't worry about it. DEZ you dislike my status?

**Dez**- yeah you spend way too much time together

**Trish**- that and I am the best girl in the world

**Austin**- Dez me and Ally hardly see each other

**Ally**- we have to tell them Austin!  
_Austin dislikes this_

**Trish**- tell us what?  
_Dez likes this_

**Austin**- Ally you said we could have 3 days

**Ally**- I can't hide it anymore...

**Austin**- no Ally please 3 days!

**Trish**- just tell us!

**Ally**- sorry Austin, Trish, Dez, me and Austin...

**A/N- sorry this chapter sucked! But ooohhh cliffhanger. Don't worry I have started writing the next part and will post it tonight or tomorrow! Though I am guessing you know what it is by now?**

**Review please! Love to hear your comments!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- hey guys, i am so sorry! i know i said that i would post the next chapter last week but it got deleted off my kindle fire and i hadn't save it any where else. So after it got deleted i lost all hope and was just going to delete the story because i was annoyed it had gone, but then i realized i couldn't do that to you.**

**Thanks too dream-big-101, ZoeyBrookes101, Guest, m03212003, MIM03200321 for the reviews on the last chapter :)**

**thanks for the story follows and stuff as well guy you lot are amazing!**

**So who's ready to find out what Austin and Ally are hiding?**

**Or should i make you wait until the next chapter?**

**Read On...**

* * *

**Trish**- Are what?

**Dez- **Austin?

**Austin-** PLEASE ALLY NOT YET!

**Ally**- I'm sorry Austin! Me and Austin are moving into a flat together, our stuff is already there.

**Trish**- WHAT! You guys you're to young to move in together! you've been going out for what 6 weeks?

_Austin and ally dislike this_

**Dez**- 3 months actually.

_Austin and Ally like this, Trish Dislikes this_

**Austin**- Naw Dez you kept count

**Dez**- Not really i only remember because you had you first kiss with eachother and mini's while i was eating a slice of pizza. BEST PIZZA EVER!

**Austin- **Well its the thought that counts :), You're ok with me and Ally moving in together then?

**Dez- **I get to come over when i like and you'll have video games and a flat screen TV?

**Austin**- Would i have it any other way?

**Dez**- I'm on my way

**Dez is offline**

**Ally**- Trish! I thought you'd be happy for me!

**Trish**- Really? Well what did your parents say about all this?

**Ally**- They were fine with it! THEY were happy for us, just like i thought you would be.

**Trish**- You thought wrong Ally, I'm sorry i wish i was happy for you but cant you see that your making a big mistake moving in with that idiot?

_Austin and Ally dislike this_

**Austin**- I'm not an idiot!

**Ally- **You're forgetting that your the one that wanted us together! It's not a mistake Trish, I love him, thats all that matters.

**Trish**- Well i wont be coming around any time soon, hope you like your flat.

**Ally**- TRISH, Wait!

**Trish Is Offline**

**Austin**- Ally it's ok, she'll come round x

**Ally**- I hope so Austin x

**Austin**- :) You coming over tonight? x

**Ally**- Yeah, I'll leave now, see you in a minute. Love you x

**Austin**- Love You Too xx

**Ally is Offine**

**Austin**- I love this girl way too much!

**Austin is Offline**

* * *

**A/N- Sorry this chapter was short and bad :/ How many of you guessed they were living together? if you did tell me!**

**Not what you were thinking they were hiding? Is it a let down?**

**Anyway hope you liked it i will post again in the next day or two!**

**You guys are amazing!**

**Review Please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- hey guys! Told you i would update! So Trish isn't reacting well, do you think she is right to think they are moving to quickly? **

**Thanks to Steffa123, Katsumi Hatake and dream-big-101 for the reviews! Hearing what you guys think is really nice :)**

**On with Facebook I guess...**

* * *

****Dez- AMAZING TV -with Austin

_Austin likes this_

**Austin**- I know!

Austin- Loving my life, my friends and my girlfreind -with Ally and Dez

_Dez and Ally like this_

_Trish dislikes this_

**Austin**- Really Trish? i meant you when i said about friends, why are you so annoyed that me and Ally are living together?

**Trish**- Just because OK?

* * *

**In Chat**

**Austin**- What is all this about Trish?

**Trish- **I told you to leave it Austin! Why should i be this happy for you moving in with Ally the girl of your dreams, when i can't move in with the guy i am in love with?

**Austin-** um you're in love with me?

**Trish-** Really Austin? no, not you! It's Dez ok, i am in love with Dez!

**Austin- **ok, good. But you wont be happy for us because you aren't with Dez?

**Trish- **yep

**Austin-** Well thats not fair Trish! Maybe you should just talk to Dez more, coz i know somethings that you dont

**Trish- **I dont care if its not fair!

**Austin- **Well look, me and Ally are having a party at our flat on Saturday, she would love to see you there, just think about it?

**Austin is Offline**

**Trish is Offline**

* * *

Dez- This place is great! can't wait till Saturday! i hope there are jelly beans! I L-O-V-E them

_Austin and Ally like this_

__**Ally-** Dez, Austin is setting up the party, including the food i think its going to be all pancakes and no pickles, and if i dont get pickles you dont get jelly beans!

**Austin-** I told you Ally it's all a surprise, i got it covered!

**Ally- **I'm trusting you

**Austin-** I know

* * *

Ally- I have the BEST boyfriend EVER! xx - with Austin

_Austin likes this_

__**Austin-** Love you too Ally! xx

**Ally-** Austin, how'd you get on my account?

**Austin-** I don't know what you're talking about...

**Ally-** Austin!

**Austin-** Fine! you left your phone on the table

**Ally-** I'll let you off! BUT only because you're right, i do have the best boyfriend ever!

* * *

**The Next Day (Friday)**

****Austin- I have the BEST girlfriend EVER! xx - with Ally

_Ally likes this_

**Dez-** Ally just because Austin fraped you doesnt mean you should frape my bestfriend!

**Ally-** I didnt...

**Dez-** Ever time you lie you have to buy me a pack of Jelly beans...BUY THEM!

**Ally-** But Dez i really didnt!

**Austin-** Haha thanks Dez, but i was the one who put this up

**Dez-** Oh, i knew that...I still want Jelly Beans

**Austin-** I'll buy you some, come over

**Dez- **Coming!

**Dez is Offline**

**Ally-** thanks Austin 3 xx

**Ally is Offline**

**Austin is Offline**

* * *

**The Next Day (Saturday)**

****Austin- Its the day of the party! Everyone is ganna love it, including Ally! Everyone is invited! - with Ally and Dez

_Ally, Dez and 56 others like this_

* * *

**What do you think will happen?**

**Will Trish go?**

**Whats this? A bit of Trez hmm... (its only in the background)**

**If anyone has any ideas for a story they what to read or something them PM or Review it to me!**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Review Please :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Hey guys this is the last chapter of this story! hope the story wasnt to much of a let down if you didnt like it :/ if you guys like the facebook type thing and have story lines PM or write it in a review for me? hoping at some ppoint to write a story with some one about Auslly so who knows!**

**I'll let you carry on with the story now, hope you enjoy...**

* * *

**In Chat**

**Austin-** Hey, are you going to come tonight?

**Trish**- maybe

* * *

Austin- Cant wait till tonight!

_Dez and Ally like this_

**Ally- **Everything better be ready Austin, You wont let me help so it better be good

**Austin-** It's fine Ally promise

**Dez-** There's going to be Jelly beans right?

**Austin-** ...

**Dez-** Right Austin?

**Dez- **Right?

**Dez-** RIGHT!?

**Austin is Offline**

**Dez- **NOOOO

Dez- Guys Austin might not have got jelly beans! :(

* * *

**In Chat**

**Dez-** hey you are coming tonight right?

**Trish- **why would you care?

**Dez- **Because your my friend and i would um miss you

**Dez-** And Ally would really like it...

**Trish-** i dont know Dez

**Dez- **if you were ever truly friends with any of us then you would come, no matter what you think.

**Dez is Offline**

****Trish- Should I, Shouldn't I...

**Austin-** If this is what i think it is about then SHOULD.

* * *

Ally- Austin just showed me the flat, it looks amazing there is a sculpture made out of pickles, JUST FOR ME!

_Austin likes this_

__**Austin-** and you doubted me

**Ally- **sorry 3 x

Dez- Austin had a video camera made out of Jelly Beans for me!

_Austin likes this_

__**Austin- **i can not believe you did that!

**Dez- **i thought it was a camera OK?

**Austin-** lucky for you i brought more jelly beans

**Dez- **best friend EVER

**Austin-** I know

* * *

Trish- I'm on my way

_Austin, Ally and Dez like this_

* * *

Ally- Great night with everyone thanks for coming

_Austin, Trish and Dez like this_

* * *

Austin- Going over Dez's place so Ally and Trish can have a catch up i'm glad everything worked out -with Ally and 2 other people

_Ally, Trish and Dez like this_

__**Ally-** Thanks Austin x

**Trish- **I'm sorry for the way i reacted guys, but Austin you know why :)

**Austin-** It's fine Trish :) and yeah about that thing...

**Dez- **I love you too Trish, i didnt know how to tell you

**Trish-** Really?

**Ally- **AWW

**Austin- **Ally shhh

**Dez- **yeah i always have...

**Trish- **i love you Dez

**Ally-** As adorable as this all is, and it really is like naw you love eachother and...

**Austin- **Ally you know i love you but please get to the point xx

**Ally- **oh yeah! i'm ready for bed so me and Trish are ganna catch up and organize Double dates and things!

**Trish-** YAY we can finally go on a double date!

**Ally- **Yep! night Dez, night Austin, Love you xxx

**Austin-** Love you too Ally xxxx

**Trish is Offline**

**Ally is Offline**

**Dez- **She went without saying night...

**Trish is Online**

**Trish- **Sorry Dez! night Love you xx

**Dez- **night love you too x

**Trish is Offline**

**Dez-** Wait did they say Double Date?

**Austin-** yep, you get use to it

* * *

**A Week Later**

Trish- Love my boyfriend so much!

_Austin, Ally and Dez like this_

**Austin-** Now who's posting love bird stuff? ;)

_Ally and Dez like this_

**Trish- **Shut up ;)

* * *

**A/N- Well that's it guys the story is over :)**

**Want more Facebook Stories? PM or Review me!**

**Thanks to all the people who have reviewed though out the story, the story followers and story fav's i have gotten! you guys are the best!**

**Hope you enjoyed the story!**

**Review Please :)**


End file.
